No Air
by Love Of The Draconis
Summary: X-Over later in story. Set during the movie and around a Master's Pet.
1. No Air

Title: No Air.

Author: Me.

Fandom: QoTD (Queen Of The Damned).

Pairing: Marius/ofc.

Note: Set during QoTD, sorta. Don't know the names of his band members, so I'm making them up, so neener. Tori is the girl, duh.

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air**

She grabbed his face in her hands, directing his failing gaze to hers.

"You can't die on me, you bastard," She hissed.

**If I should die before I wake**

She used her thumb to clear a little of the blood from the corner of his mouth.

"Listen to me, old man," She croaked, tears behind her eyes, "you are too god damn stubborn to die on me like this."

**It's 'cause you took my breath away**

"I can't lose you like this..." She whispered.

He blinked slowly. He wanted to speak, but he couldn't. He coughed up a little blood, the blood dribbling from the corners of his mouth.

"You are too damn stubborn to go like this..."

**Losing you is like living in a world with no air**

Lestat collapsed during the middle of a set, grabbing his chest, growling in pain. His band hovered around him, helping him stand, only for him to go down again. Pandora woke to the feeling of pain going through her like a thousand knives to the chest. Maharet fell to her knees, crying blood tears. Armand woke, rolling off the coffin he had laid upon, curling up in a ball, screaming in pain and loss. Khayman bolted up from the dirt he buried himself in, screaming and holding his chest. He guessed what was happening, one of them was dying.

**I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave**

She used the corner of her skirt to clean the blood from his face.

"Listen to me, Marius," She whispered, her voice wavering, cracking, "you can't die on me like this...please..."

**My heart won't move, it's incomplete**

David cursed in several languages. One of their off-duty people saw a rogue Talamascan attacking a Master's Pet. Not just any Master's Pet, but one rumored to be Marius'. And the girl wasn't just anybody, but his daughter Cala. He looked at his cell and took the jump.

**wish there was a way that I can make you understand**

"I need to speak to Lestat," He said, his voice cracking.

"He can't come to the phone righ..."

"Put it on speaker then, cause it's about his sire!"

"Okay, then..." Lestat's Manager croaked.

**But how do you expect me**

She sat there, holding him in her arms, his head lulled back a little so that he could look at her while he still could, rocking back and forth.

"You can't leave me..." She whispered, hanging her head, her dark blonde hair falling like a curtain over their faces.

**to live alone with just me**

The Ancients made their way to where the pain seemed to be coming from, finding each other along the way. Cala kept chanting 'You can't leave me', while rocking back and forth, Marius slowly bleeding to death in her arms. Lestat looked up when the phone was sat in front of him.

"It's about your sire," He relayed the message like David had asked.

**'Cause my world revolves around you**

"Yes..." Lestat croaked, hunching slightly in pain.

"Marius has been attacked," David told Lestat, "a Coven went after a Master's Pet, his Pet..."

"He defended her?" said Tori.

David sighed.

"Yes," He croaked, "Cala...that's her name..."

Cala looked Marius in the eye, seeing the unlife fading slowly from them, praying that someone came soon.

"Who is she?" Jack, the shaggy haired blonde, asked.

"My daughter."

**It's so hard for me to breathe**

Cala stroked his cheek.

"Hold on, Marius," She whispered, "please..."

The Ancients paused when they heard the whispered plea. Lestat looked around as if looking to where it came from.

"Lestat?" David called.

"I think...I heard her..."

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air**

David perked up.

"What did you hear?"

"A girl begging him to hold on..."

Cala kissed his ice cold forehead.

"Hold on...please..."

**Can't live, can't breathe with no air**

Cala started choking, like something had cut off her air. Pandora landed to see a teenage girl holding Marius in her arms, hyperventilating, choking. Cala looked up to see her and reached out one hand to her.

"Help..." She croaked.

**That´s how I feel whenever you ain't there**

"He's dying," Lestat croaked.

David sighed heavily.

"Yes," He said finally, "he is..."

Maharet landed moments after Pandora, who was helping Cala clean Marius up, who was barely even holding on.

**that's no air, no air**

Tori, Jack, and Mikey looked at each other, then on to everyone else. The group around Lestat seemed to come to an understanding. They were going to get Lestat to Marius no matter what.

**Got me out here in the water so deep **

**Tell me how you gonna be without me **

**If you ain't here, I just can't breathe **

**there's no air, no air**

Cala groaned, trying to move, but Khayman held her still.

"You must stay down," He said softly.

Cala looked at Marius, who seemed to be asleep. He wasn't bleeding anymore, but he still had blood around his mouth. _Maybe they were trying to feed him_, She thought to herself. A police escort led the limo carrying Lestat and his band to where he led them to, to where Marius and Cala were waiting. Armand, Mael, and Pandora were pacing, keeping an eye out in case someone else came. In case Lestat came.

"It hurts..." She croaked, then to Khayman, "it's hurting him..."

**No air, airohhh **

**No air, airnooo **

**No air, airoh a **

**No air, air**

Khayman looked to Maharet, who smiled. Marius was still alive...in a manner of speaking.

"Turn here..." Lestat croaked.

The driver turned where Lestat indicated, coming up on a cemetery, where several people were pacing. Maharet walked over to the limo and helped them get Lestat out.

**I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew**

Louis landed not long after the limo showed up, scooping his sire up into his arms without a second thought. He felt the pain coming from the man, but did not let it stop him. He carried the shaking Vampire over to where Marius and Cala were, setting him by them.

**Right off the ground to float to you**

"Why..." Armand asked Louis.

The tall blonde just shrugged.

"It wasn't his fault," He said simply, "as he told me...I had the choice he never had. Can't blame him for it."

**There's no gravity to hold me down for real**

David arrived at the park after all the cars left, Jesse in the car. Maharet met the duo at the car, explaining things to David. Daniel arrived on his bike and Maharet included the young fledge in the explanation. Cala was breathing better, but she admittedly felt numb.

**But somehow I'm still alive inside**

_Cala walked silently and nearly unseen in the Coven's club, Jesse at the bar. She looked up when Marius was mentioned. She walked over and smiled at the Vampires who watched her approach._

"_So that's where you went," Cala sighed, "Marius was beginning to wonder. He told me to tell you that he's going to be a little late."_

_Jesse sighed, thankful for the save._

"_Do you know when he'll get here?"_

"_Within the next 10 or 15 minutes, hopefully," She confessed, "he wasn't very far behind me."_

**You took my breath, but I survived**

_The three Vampires that had been ganging up on Jesse just stared at Cala. They didn't know who that little girl was, but they recognized the possessive bite mark on her collar bone. She was a Master's Pet, a master not to be fucked with. Cala and Jesse talked, switching between Marius and Lestat every once and a while. Cala leaned into Jesse._

"_You won't have to worry about these guys for much longer," She whispered, low enough that only Jesse could hear._

**I don't know how, but I don't even care**

_Cala sighed._

"_Cause **she** is going to burn this place to the ground."_

_Jesse gave her a questioning look._

"_You'll get it later," Cala said vaguely._

**So how do you expect me **

**to live alone with just me**

Jesse watched each of the Master Vampires donate blood to try and revive Marius, Cala letting them know if he felt it at all.

"_The Queen Mummy," Cala snickered after a long silence, "She may be a blood thirsty bitch, but..."_

_Jesse looked over at Cala, who was nursing a drink. She had found out from the girl, that her (Cala's) birth mother was a vampire. Jesse was impressed that she had been, and still was, sitting next to a living breathing Dhampyr._

"_But what?" Jesse asked finally._

_Cala looked at her._

**'Cause my world revolves around you **

**It's so hard for me to breathe**

"_She's his mother," Cala confessed, her voice soft and low, "she had seduced a Druid Celt and bore him Marius. Enkil hated Marius, if just for that little fact. He was a walking reminder of Akasha's infidelity. He'd tried a few times to kill or have Marius killed, but Akasha always saved him."_

_Jesse let out a breath._

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air**

_Cala came home after seeing Jesse out of the club, where Marius waited for her. Cala smiled at him brightly, knowing that he knew she told Jesse, but acted as if she didn't know that. She walked over to where Marius sat by the fire. He closed the book after placing the bookmark in between the pages and pulled Cala into his lap, nuzzling the girl's neck._

**Can't live, can't breathe with no air**

"_What were you thinking, going there?" He asked her._

_So he knew that she went to the Coven's club._

"_Jesse was there," She told him, her arms around his neck, leaning her head on his._

"_And?"_

_Cala sighed heavily, wiggling just a little to get comfortable._

**there's how I feel whenever you ain't there **

**there's no air, no air**

"_We talked," She told him._

_Marius snorted and Cala pinched him._

"_We did talk, buster," She chuckled, "I was going there anyways. And I saw her there. Three of the high up vampires in the Coven were moving in on her."_

"_And?"_

"_They asked what she was doing there without a host and she threw your name out there..."_

_Marius understood now._

"_You felt like you had to step in for her."_

"_Yup," Cala nodded._

_Marius ran a hand through Cala's silken blond tresses._

**Got me out here in the water so deep **

**Tell me how you gonna be without me**

_Cala sighed happily and leaned into the cool touch. She wished that it would go more beyond what that moment was, but she knew that it would never happen. She wiggled a little to get herself into a more comfortable position, earning a slightly frustrated groan from the Vampire under her._

**If you ain't here, I just can't breathe **

**there's no air, no air**

_Marius bit back a purring moan while Cala moved around in his lap. Blasted buggering bloody fucking hell! Cala finally settled, her head laying on his shoulder, his arms around her waist, holding her close._

**No air, airoohhh**

**No air, airoohhh**

Cala watched as Mael fed Marius.

"_You're a pretty young thing," said an eerie voice._

_Cala turned around to see a woman. Akasha looked Cala over, wondering what her son saw in this young mortal. Then she saw the mark on Cala's collarbone. Her son had taken a Pet._

"_My lady..." Cala whispered, remembering what Marius had practically drilled into her brain since the day he found her._

_Akasha approached her, smiling._

**No air, airnooo **

**No air, airNo more **

**It's no air, no air**

_Cala told Akasha about the Coven. Akasha didn't persuade her to tell, she just did. Cala was rather attached to Lestat, she liked the guy for some reason. And she loved his music. Akasha rather liked Cala to tell the truth._

"There's another way," She whispered, not knowing if the others heard her.

**ohhhhh baby **

**ooohhhhh It's no air, no air**

Maharet, Mael, Khayman, Armand, and all the others looked at Cala in confusion.

"What do you mean, Cala?" David asked his daughter, his voice soft.

Cala looked up.

"Another way to save him..."

**Hey ohh no aiiiiir ohhh **

**ooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh**

David's brows furrowed. They had went through every option they had, not finding a single one that could save Marius. Cala knew one way. One way that they would never consider, given who it was.

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air **

**Can't live, can't breathe with no air**

Cala stood up, shakily, but she stood. She looked around for a moment before her eyes landed on a knife. When they saw her walk toward it, they automatically thought the worse, but were too frozen to move. Cala picked up the knife, gripping the handle so tight that her knuckles went white.

**It's how I feel whenever you ain't there **

**no breathingno breathing**

She looked over at Marius.

"I'm not losing him now," She said firmly, but softly.

She walked out of the crypt they had moved him to, the winds blowing her blood soaked white dress around. She walked to an open space and took a breath, cutting the palm of her hand, tossing the blood to the wind.

"Akasha..." She whispered, hoping the woman would hear her.

**Got me out here in the water so deep **

**Tell me how you gonna be without me**

Akasha stopped dead in her track when she heard Cala's voice and smelled the girl's blood on the wind.

"Come..." She heard the whisper, "Marius needs you..."

Akasha's brows furrowed.

"I know you can feel the pain, Akasha..." She heard Cala's whisper once more, "he's dying...Marius is dying..."

Akasha gasped, but closed her eyes searching for the link between her and her son. And when she found it, she didn't like what she found. He was in excruciating pain and he was slowly being drained. She knew that it was only Cala now that kept him alive and even that was wearing thin, on both of them.

**If you ain't here, I just can't breathe **

**It's no air, no air**

Maharet watched Cala, was the girl stupid? Summoning Akasha? But she could see that Cala had the confidence that it was the only way to help him and she hoped that Cala was right. Cala finally lost her grip on the knife, the bloodied blade falling to the grass at her feet.

"He needs you..." She whispered, tears running down her face, "please, Akasha...I can't lose him..."

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air **

**Can't live, can't breathe with no air**

Akasha could feel Cala's sadness, love, and need. She smiled sadly and took to the sky, hoping that she made it in time to save her baby boy. Cala raised her hand and stared at it, the cut on her palm bleeding profusely.

"I love him..." She whispered before she fainted.

**It's how I feel whenever you ain't there **

**it's no air no air**

Maharet caught Cala before she hit the ground, tearing off a piece of the girl's skirt to wrap her hand with. Akasha appeared after what seemed like forever, seeing the drained Cala in Maharet's arms.

"I am only doing this because she asked," Akasha told her, the Queen's voice soft and out of character.

**Got me out here in the water so deep**

Akasha entered the crypt, making everyone jump. She walked over to Marius, who was laid out on a stone coffin. She touched his pale and sunken cheek.

"Oh my boy..." She said softly, the tone surprising the other Vampires, "you have chosen well, my son, very well."

**Tell me how you gonna be without me**

Akasha smiled sadly.

"I know you can hear my, my son..." She whispered.

She opened his mouth.

"Your pet..."

**If you ain't here, I just can't breathe**

She put one hand over his heart.

"Your pet loves you, my son..." She kissed his cold forehead, "she loves you so, that she risked death to call me..."

**It's no air, no air**

"You did very well choosing her," She called to him, digging through the links to every vampire in existence to find the fading link with Marius.

**No air, airohhh**

Maharet carried Cala inside, Cala's cut hand resting on her chest. She handed Cala over to David, who cradled his young daughter. The Vampires in the crypt could barely hear what Akasha was saying, but surprised by what they could hear.

**No air, air**

"You cannot die, Marius," Akasha whispered, her voice beginning to crack as she held on to his fading life sign.

The Vampire Queen laid her head upon Marius' chest, her eyes closed tight after ripping into her wrist with her teeth and placing it over Marius' open mouth.

**No air, air**

Cala woke to see her father. David helped Cala sit up, but didn't count on her getting up and walking over to the stone coffin, joining Akasha. She placed her hand over the Queen's free one and sighed.

"See, old man?" She chuckled, her tone cracked and shake, her voice hoarse.

Akasha didn't look up, but she listened.

"I told you she still cared," Cala whispered.

**No air, air**


	2. Cala

Note: This chapter will be a flashback of how Cala came to Marius, set Pre-QoTD and during the end of Interview With A Vampire. With slight AU, that Louis did end up turning Daniel and not Lestat. The Armand of this story will be the Antonio of IWAV, with the 'youth' of the QoTD Armand, his hair will stay like it is in IWAV but it shows a reddish tint in the light.

--

Disclaimer: I don't anything but Cala.

--

Cala Talbot, age 19, paced her flat, her dark blond tresses shaking with each move of her head. Her dad, a man she hasn't talked to in years, just told her that she was a Half Breed. She stopped in her tracks and sighed heavily. It explained a lot of things really. Like how she seemed to like the taste of blood. She looked around to see where she was standing and found herself by the couch. She plopped down on it and sighed heavily. The phone rang and she groaned loudly.

"Yo?" She sighed.

"Nice to hear you too, luv."

Cala shook her head and sighed.

"Hey, Evan."

"You don't sound so happy."

"Just found out I was a Half Breed, Ev."

The Vampire on the other line hissed lightly.

"Did you Da, at least, tell you who your mother was?"

Cala shrugged, then sighed.

"Mekare, I think..."

"Merda fucking santa! Lei? Perchè ha dovuto essere lei? Un antico. Una scopata antica. E non appena affatto antico…"

Cala sighed.

"Ev, calm down!" She yelled to get the man's attention.

She could her 'breathing' on the other end of the phone.

"Your mom...fuck, Cala..."

"What about her?"

"She's one of the oldest fucking Vampires, short of Akasha herself, Marius and Maharet!"

Cala's eyes went wide.

"No fucking way."

"Yes, way, bambina piccolo del giglio," He sighed.

Cala beat her head on the back of the couch. Evan heard the sound and laughed.

"Doing that isn't going to help anything, luv."

"Blow me, Evan."

Evan snorted.

"Don't tempt me, luv."

--

Cala smiled softly, then let out a breath and steeled herself, walking up to the Coven club that she knew her Da would kill her for even thinking about going to. But it was the only way she could get her blood fix. The bouncer looked at her in speculation.

"Where's your host?" He asked her.

Cala raised a dark blond brow at him, making it look as if she was amused.

"He sent me ahead," She told him, thanking the gods he couldn't smell her lie, "told me to have fun, get a drink, listen to the band. He doesn't know if he'll be able to make it tonight, but I am hoping he does."

The bouncer didn't look all that convinced but he let her in anyways. She let out a breath when she got inside. She was checked for Holy items, though she knew the Checkers just wanted to get a look at her. She wore a white corset with red stitching over a black Roman style dress that had ermine lining at the top of it. When she got to go further in, she went up to the bar and ordered a shot, told the Vampire bartender to lace it with tequila. He gave her an odd look, but gave her the shot. Then she downed it without a second thought, without flinching. And the Vampires at least had the good since to play some 30 Seconds To Mars. Decent music, she thought to herself.

"You're a little beauty," The bartender said conversationally.

Cala chuckled. The man reminded her of Evan.

"Thanks," She smiled, "I've been told that...Well, Vampires have a habit of telling me that," She shrugged, "guess it's in the blood."

The bartender's brows furrowed.

"It's in the genes, hon," She chuckled, "my dad's a tall, handsome, blue eyed Brit and my Ma's a tall, gorgeous, redheaded Egyptian," she sighed dramatically, "sadly, I did not get the tall gene."

The bartender shook his head. After a little while, he introduced himself as Rico. After a while, Rico spotted three vampires that cause the older Vampire to groan like he wanted to beat his head on the counter.

"I hope you have a host, sweet thing, cause those three," He jerked his head to the trio, "wouldn't hesitate to go after you."

Cala's eyes widen to 'holy shit, i'm fried' anime capacity.

"I am so fucking fried," She groaned.

Rico tapped the bar gently to get her attention after she had put her head in her hands, (not literally, ew). The trio had come up to the bar.

"Rico, who's this delectable morsel?" Said the blond male.

Rico growled at the man.

"She's off limits, buddy," Cala noticed the Vampire's eyes glowing.

"Oh really," the busty brunette female chuckled.

Then a cultured voice came from behind them all.

"Really."

Cala turned to see the Vampire that her father's been obsessed with for years standing right in front of her. He held his hand out to her and she took it.

"I am so sorry for being late, my dear," He kissed her hand, "but things were..."

He made a gesture that she'd seen Evan and her dad make before.

"I was beginning to wonder," She chuckled, "was half tempted to send a search party."

Marius laughed.

"Yes," He shook his head, still holding her tiny hand in his, "that would be rather amusing...wouldn't it?"

Cala's eyes sparkled mischievously, Marius noticed.

"Especially if the search party consisted of a 700 year old British/Italian Vamp with a Billy Idol fixation," She snickered at her description of Evan, "and an assload of Talamascans, lead by yours truly's Dad."

Marius' brow rose. She knew that look, it was universal for 'oh really'. She nodded at him and he shook his head. He looked to Rico, who was giving him a 'thank you for saving her ass' look, he nodded to the other Vampire, acknowledging the look before he spoke.

"Can you get her another shot, please?" He asked, keeping Cala close to him, noticing the look of the trio, "I suspect you will be able to find her through all of..." he gestured about the room in general, "this."

The song turned to 'Whisper' by Evanescence as Marius led her away from the bar and to a secluded spot. She could feel eyes on them, watching them, following them. Marius sat down, leading her down next to him.

"Just how stupid are you coming into a place like this?" He asked her, "Your mother would have my head if anything happened to you."

Cala looked at him in confusion.

"Mekare would kill me a thousand fold if anything were to happen to you, child," He hissed softly.

Cala snorted.

"If she cared so much, then why aren't I with her?"

Marius shook his head.

"Because she could not keep you, little one."

Cala's eyes narrowed at Marius.

"All this with the 'child' and 'little one'," She huffed, crossing her arms under her pushed up chest.

Marius looked her over, rather impressed with her choice of dress. His gaze lingered on her breasts a little longer than they should have and Cala knew it. She smirked, chuckling low in her throat.

"See something you like, Marius?" She asked.

Marius looked up quickly at the mention of his name.

"You know..."

"Your name? Duh, my dad's been obsessed with you for years. Think Mom knows it too. Hence you watching me."

There was that twinkle again.

"Just wonder how much you watched me," She said, looking at her long crimson nails with painted silver moons on them, "cause there were some times in the shower that I felt like I was being watched."

Cala never knew that a Vampire could blush, even one as old as him. She did her own little mental Snoopy dance at the achievement. Evan would be proud, hell, her dad would be proud. She made his little obsession blush. Rico snickered as he watched Cala talking to the Ancient Vampire, wondering what she had said to him to make him blush. The Trio watched Cala, intent on cornering her when she left the Club. Marius' eyes narrowed as he felt the Trio's intent.

"What is it?" She whispered, leaning in to Marius.

Marius leaned forward, placing his mouth near her ear.

"I believe that the Trio intends on cornering you when you leave the club," He whispered to her, his voice a low purr, his cool 'breath' tickling her skin.

Cala's eyes closed and she shivered. The bald tattooed one of the Trio glared at them, wondering if the Ancient knew what they had intended to do. Marius lifted his hand, tucking a stray blond lock behind her ear in a clearly possessive gesture, at least to other Vampires.

"Magnus started and you finished, eh?" She asked him.

Marius took a moment to understand what she meant, but he had gotten it.

"It was what you might call a 'Claudia' situation."

Cala nodded in understanding. She had called a turning that when one vampire drain and another fed their blood to the 'victim'. Louis had been the first to bite Claudia, but Lestat was the one that ultimately turned her. Making him, not Louis, her sire. Marius had told her that he was pissed that Santiago had killed the poor child Vampire and the woman that Louis had turned for her and that he was proud of Louis for how he avenged them. She saw him get a little...wistful, though when he mentioned Armand. His Amadeo, he called him.

--

Evan wondered what was taking Cala so long, so he decided to try her phone. It was picked up after the second ring.

--

"Hey, Ev," Cala chuckled, shaking her head at something Marius had told her about Lestat.

Evan let out a sigh of relief.

"I got a call from a Vampire named Rico," Evan told her.

"Yeah, Rico's cool, Evan."

"How can you tell?"

"He reminds me of you, duh."

Marius laughed and shook his head at the camaraderie that she seemed to have with the man on the phone. Evan's brows furrowed.

"Who are you with, Luv?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, Evan."

"Try me."

"Dad's Little Obsession."

Evan choked. Marius. Something must have happened for Marius to approach her. He knew that she was in good hands though. Marius was a gentleman to the end, chivalrous to the point of insanity.

"Good."

Cala shrugged and sighed.

"So what's up, Ev?" She asked.

Marius leaned in to her, making a show of nuzzling her neck, knowing the Trio was watching them.

"Your Dad called," He told her, "was wondering why you weren't there for the meeting."

Cala sighed, her breath a little trembling. Here she was, sitting in a Coven club, on the phone with her best guy friend who happened to be a 700 year old Master Vampire who marked her as Family, and her biggest crush and her father's obsession was necking.

"Well, shit," She sighed, "I forgot."

"Forgot?"

"I had to get a fix, Ev, I was jonesing real bad."

Marius looked up at her when she said that.

"What did you get it laced with?"

"Tequila."

Evan laughed.

"Your dad will kill you for that."

"He can kiss my ass 'til the day that Marius walks into his office wearing nothing but a tutu."

Evan snickered and Marius snorted.

"So the day after never, then?"

"Yup. Plus the other stuff he made me lace with it always made it taste like shit."

"I bet."

Cala pouted, her plump bottom lip stuck out, looking oh-so enticing to Marius. After she had hung up with Evan, Marius was able to get her out the back, effectively losing the Trio on the way out. Their own fault for the damned club being a maze.


End file.
